Fiesta de Lulú Pokémon Sol y Luna AllMoon
by Aqueronte
Summary: Para celebrar el regreso de Lylia a Alola, Lulú, Nereida y Selene (Moon) deciden hacer una fiesta para la joven invitando a los capitanes y a los Kahuna. Lo que parecía ser una velada tranquila y junto a sus mejores amigos para Selene, se convertirá en un mundo de locos cuando todos sus amigos parecen estar enamorados de ella, provocando que la campeona no sepa cómo salir de esta.
1. Introducción

Esta historia contiene spoilers del juego de Pokémon Sol y Luna, quedan avisados. La protagonista femenina del juego en esta historia tiene diecisiete-dieciocho años, tan solo dejo claro que el uso de alcohol en menores está prohibido. Y que tanto los personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo.

Quedaban un par de días para que la navidad llegase, con motivo de dichas fechas Lylia había regresado para celebrar la navidad con su familia, con su hermano Gladio y con su madre, ya prácticamente recuperada. Por lo que Lulú, la capitana de tipo planta de Akala había decido realizar una cena en honor a la llegada de la joven entrenadora rubia. A esta fiesta se le sumó Selene quien esperaba con emoción el regreso de su mejor amiga.

La noche anterior de la fiesta, la campeona de Alola, viajó en su pokemontura de charizard junto a Lylia a casa de Lulú donde las esperaban la dueña de la casa y Nereida quien también se había apuntado a pasar la víspera. Lulú había recibido las contestaciones, ya que habían invitado a todos los capitanes (incluso Rika acudiría al encuentro con la excusa de inmortalizar aquella reunión en uno de sus cuadros) y a los kahunas, quienes todos habían aceptado excepto Denio. Aunque Lulú se había compinchado con Zarala para que arrastrase a su tío a la fiesta con el pretexto de que alguien tenía que acompañarla en el viaje ya que acudiría cuando el sol invernal ya se hubiese puesto. De hecho, Selene había invitado incluso a Guzmán y a Francine, ya que desde el incidente de los ultraentes estos habían empezado a dar menos problemas, e incluso habían comenzado a colaborar con la policía del archipiélago.

La casa de Lulú era reconfortante, las paredes estaban cubiertas por papel de tonos verdosos y los suelos eran de madera clara. Los padres de Lulú, quienes trabajaban en un restaurante como cocineros se habían ido de viaje por unas semanas a Jotho para unas convenciones, así dejando a su única hija al cargo de la casa. Selene se preguntó si los progenitores de la dueña de la casa tenían constancia de la actividad que se produciría al día siguiente en su hogar, si su madre se enteraba que había hecho algo así sin ni siquiera su conocimiento no había Tapu que le amparase de recibir su ira, ni como campeona de la región de Alola.

Selene se embutió en su pijama de terciopelo de color blanco con pikachus estampados en la tela, se preguntó si aquella ropa de noche era algo infantil para casi su adultez, pero tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y admitir que aquel era el pijama más calentito y suave que tenía en su armario desde que se había mudado a Alola. Pero le reconfortó que Nereida llevaba un pijama similar pero en vez de estampados de pikachus eran estampados de Kyogres.

La noche discurrió entre una cena abundante preparada por Lulú, y preguntas a Lylia sobre su progreso como entrenadora en Kanto, en el cual ya había conseguido dos de las ocho medallas para llegar al alto mando.

A la mañana siguiente, se fueron a la playa por petición de Nereida quien quería pescar un rato, así de paso, se estuvieron bañando toda la mañana en el mar y persiguiendo a wimpod y pyukumukus. Hacia la hora de la comida regresaron a la casa para almorzar y comenzar a preparar toda la comida que tenían que cocinar para que a la hora de la cena estuviese lista.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde comenzaron a llegar los comensales, los primeros en llegar fueron Tilo y Gladio quien este último había sido invitado por su hermana pequeña, ya que estaba segura que en cuanto terminase la velada este retaría un combate a la campeona. Salvo porque ella había prometido que aquella noche no iba a retar a nadie a un combate, salvo que Lylia se lo pidiese expresamente, un combate entre las dos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando tanto capitanes como kahunas, Mayla trajo un surtido de postres de la mejor pastelería de Akala, Tilo un cargamento de malasadas, Hela trajo una fuente de carne asada que había preparado su abuela especialmente para la ocasión.

El vino corrió entre las copas, salvo para aquellos que eran menores de edad. Aquella fue una velada inolvidable, sobre todo para Selene.


	2. Licor de Moras

Se dio cuenta en cuanto el chico entró en la casa de la capitana, fue a la primera persona a la que abrazó, la estrujó entre sus brazos y la levantó un par de palmos del suelo en aquel gesto. Selene parpadeó entre confundida y sorprendida, por Arceus, el entrenamiento de Liam y el de Kaudan comenzaba a dar sus frutos y no solo a la hora de combatir con sus compañeros pokémon.

Durante la cena Selene se sentó entre Lylia y Mayla, quien esta última no paraba de hablar de los muchos nuevos entrenadores que la había retado, algunos habían logrado vencerla, otros muchos no. Por lo que la kahuna advertía que la nueva generación de entrenadores bien instruidos, por lo que tenía que seguir entrenando para seguir invicta, y que ninguno de ellos le arrebatase el título de campeón de la liga de Alola.

Le pareció que aquello había sucedido cuando la comilona hubo terminado, se había tenido que levantar corriendo de la mesa porque Flint, su salandit, estaba jugando con el bounsweet de Lulú y estuvo a punto de quemar las cortinas del salón de la casa de Lulú por ser demasiado juguetón.

En ese momento, la gran mayoría de los comensales había terminado con su colación se habían levantado de la mesa y estaban repartidos azarosamente por el enorme salón de la casa de Lulú. Acababa de terminar de regañar a Flint cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la mesa donde Lylia y Lulú estaban conversando, apareció Tilo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las mejillas ruborizadas. El muchacho comenzó a hablarle torpemente, a lo que ella se dio cuenta que cabía la posibilidad que el joven aspirante a kahuna había tomado un poco de alcohol.

—Tilo—llamó la chica haciendo que el joven parpadease confundido—. ¿Has tomado alcohol?—preguntó la joven campeona con preocupación.

—No—rio el muchacho moreno, aunque su estado decía lo contrario—. Bueno… A ver… Francine me ha preguntado si la bebida que llevaba en su vaso no sabía extraña, así que la he probado.

—Y sabía extraña—completó Selene con un resoplido.

—No tanto, estaba un poco amarga… Pero estaba buena—zanjó Tilo con una risita algo estridente.

Selene lloró internamente, sabía que la mano derecha de Guzmán le gustaba hacer bromas a las personas más inocentes, y que de vez en cuando sacaba su lado travieso a pesar de su fachada de mujer dura, seria y madura. La campeona dio un largo suspiro y tomó del brazo a su mejor amigo antes de que este se tropezase con cualquier cosa que hubiese en el suelo a causa de los tumbos que estaba dado.

La chica arrastró a la Tilo hacia la cocina, la cual se respiraba un aire fresco, no había nadie allí. Por lo que dejó a su amigo aparcado entre un mueble de cocina y la pared que hacían esquina para que este se apoyase y no cayese de bruces al suelo. Maldijo entre dientes, las únicas bebidas alcohólicas que habían traído cerveza y vino, y aunque fuese con un solo trago Tilo no podía estar tan borracho. Podía haberse emborrachado, pero no tanto. ¿Qué diablos le había dado a probar Francine?

Tomó un vaso de las estanterías adosadas donde la madre de Lulú tenía colocada la vajilla, lo rellenó de agua fresca y se giró hacia Tilo.

Selene dejó caer sus hombros, y resopló con ligera amargura y pena. Tilo se había escurrido y ahora se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, con la cabeza caída sobre su hombro durmiendo profundamente mientras balbuceaba algo entre sueño y sueño. La campeona se agachó y quedó de cuclillas delante de su mejor amigo, alargó su brazo y sacudió su hombro para despertar a su mejor amigo.

Tilo parpadeó confuso mirando hacia todos los lados sin saber realmente donde se encontraba, intentó levantarse, pero lo hizo torpemente aún con el efecto del alcohol de aquello que hubiese bebido en sus venas. Apoyó su espalda en la pared para aguantar el equilibro y resopló sonoramente antes de dedicarle una bonita sonrisa a Selene.

La chica le miró algo desconcertada, aquella sonrisa tenía algo peculiar, algo que nunca había visto en Tilo. Era una sonrisa cansada, a pesar de que era una de sus grandes sonrisas una de sus comisuras tiraba más que de otra, sus ojos oscuros miraron a los grises de la chica. Selene pudo advertir que estos brillaban con un fuego diferente que otras veces, uno que en los ojos de su mejor amigo no pudo reconocer.

La chica se aclaró la garganta para deshacerse de aquel instante incómodo, los Tapus sabrán por qué era incómodo o al menos ella le pareció así, ella se separó un paso y le tendió el vaso de cristal lleno de agua al muchacho. Este lo cogió rápidamente y tragó todo el contenido de una sentada, Selene tomó el vaso con cuidado, antes de que este resbalase en los dedos de Tilo y cayese al suelo. Ella lo depositó suavemente en la pila del fregadero para después mirar a su mejor amigo.

Tilo tenía mejor cara, no estaba tan perdido, miraba todo con curiosidad y se tambaleaba menos, pero aun así seguía necesitando el apoyo de la pared para no perder el equilibro. De repente, sintió las manos de su amigo en sus hombros desnudos, y halló su ceño fruncido lo cual sorprendió considerablemente a Selene, ya que la única vez que había visto fruncir el ceño a Tilo fue cuando se encontraron antes de que ella retase al alto mando de Alola.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó ella en un susurro preocupada por el repentino estado de ánimo de su compañero.

—Yo…—titubeó el chico arrastrando las palabras por culpa del alcohol—. Yo…

—Dime, Tilo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Tilo dio una bocanada de aire, después entrecerró los ojos intentado concentrarse y deshacerse de la neblina que cubría su mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad, después lo soltó por la nariz lentamente.

—¡Yo! Creo que yo… O sea tú… Es decir, creo que te quiero—soltó el muchacho a toda carrerilla como si una manada de Tauros le estuviese persiguiendo.

—¡¿Qué?!—chilló Selene, después miró alarmada a la puerta de la cocina por unos segundos pero no percibió movimiento alguno en la sala de al lado, tan solo la algarabía.

—¿Qué?—repitió Tilo totalmente confundido.

—¿Qué acabas de decirme?—preguntó Selene temiendo que la respuesta se repitiese.

—¿Yo? Nada… Sí, bueno, ¿te he dicho ya que el yayo me ha ensañado a montar en tauros sin asiento?

—Sí—afirmó Selene sintiendo un leve mareo y cómo sus rodillas flojeaban—. Tilo, ¿eres capaz de sostenerte por unos minutos aquí solo?

—¡Claro!—sonrió el chico de oreja a oreja.


	3. Rojo

Selene salió como una bala de la cocina sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos. ¿Tilo había dicho aquellas palabras o se lo había imaginado? Temió por un momento que alguien hubiese vertido alguna bebida alcohólica en su vaso durante la cena sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta y ahora estuviese en el mismo estado que él. Temió por la salud de su compañero, era su mejor amigo y no le podía dejar solo.

¡¿Pero cómo se iba a enfrentar a aquellas palabras?!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello intentado hallar una solución plausible, podía perfectamente haber sido su imaginación, ya que aquella frase no había sido totalmente comprensible y de haberla dicho no tendría por qué tener un sentido romántico. Recordaba que muchas personas se ponían cariñosas en momentos de ebriedad, e incluso aquella muestra de afecto no tendría que significar amor sino amistad fraternal como la tenía como el resto de amigos. Y Tilo era muy cariñoso y emotivo, recordaba que había llorado cuando los tres, Kukui incluido, habían acudido al puerto para despedirse de Lylia.

Pero esto… ¿Era diferente?

—¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó una voz masculina cerca de ella.

Selene dio un respingo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

—Te veo nerviosa—apuntó Gladio con el ceño fruncido.

Selene dio un largo suspiro, por lo menos uno que no había sucumbido al alcohol, lo cual le extrañaba porque había compartido mesa tanto con Guzmán como con Francine y ninguno de estos le había tentado con un líquido "que sabía extraño". Selene parpadeó para deshacerse de sus pensamientos anteriores.

—No es nada—le quitó hierro al asunto frotándose la nuca—. Solo es que Tilo se ha emborrachado, o eso creo.

Gladio ensanchó sus orbes y miró hacia las personas que se encontraban en el salón buscando la cabellera morena de Tilo.

—Está en la cocina—le explicó Selene —. Le he dado un vaso de agua para ver si se recupera.

—Hiciste bien—asintió Gladio.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal? No he podido hablar mucho contigo desde que soy campeona—preguntó Selene con una sonrisa.

—He estado viajando por toda Alola con Silvally—contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué suerte, a mí todavía me quedan lugares que descubrir por Alola. Me encantaría escaparme de mis labores como campeona para explorar con mis pokémon como hacía en el recorrido insular—suspiró Selene con un brillo de nostalgia en su mirada.

—Puedes venirte conmigo—ofreció Gladio con una sonrisa, pero a continuación cerró la boca con sorpresa y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

Selene sintió como sus manos le temblaban, y esbozó una sonrisa simpática. De verdad, sería muy agradable viajar de nuevo, y si era con compañía mejor, estaba completamente segura que con Gladio, a pesar de su personalidad fría, se lo pasaría muy bien, ya que la anterior vez fue Lylia quien le acompañó, ahora estaría bien realizarlo con su hermano. Ella vio como el chico bajaba la mirada a sus pies, para subirla, después Gladio se ruborizó todavía más dejando a la chica completamente confundida. Ella fue a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

—Bonito vestido—alabó rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y mezclarse con las personas que había en el salón saliendo del campo de vista de Selene.

Ella parpadeó confundida. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su vestido. Era una pieza entera, de la que no tenía mangas y se ataba al cuello con un lazo, entallado, que se pegaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, con una falda con vuelo que terminaba a su medio muslo. Todo él era de un color rojo intenso. A este le acompañaban unos tacones del mismo color. Se había pintado los labios de un tono más oscuro, pero aun así era un color brillante.

Sus rodillas volvieron a temblar, y sintió como su corazón latía como loco al notar que un rubor oscuro coloreaba sus mejillas y sus orejas.

¿Aquello había sido un halago?


	4. Aire fresco

Dio un largo suspiro, se sentía mareada, el calor que emanaba la gente en el salón no le hacía ningún bien. Necesitaba aire, aire fresco para calmar la vorágine que sacudía esos instantes su mente con preguntas sin resolver y con dudas sobre todo lo que una vez sintió.

Se acordaba que en la planta de arriba, donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Lulú y el de sus padres, al final del pasillo que los conectaba había una pequeña terraza donde muy posiblemente podría calmar sus pensamientos. Se dijo a sí misma que dejara de pensar, tan solo tenía que encontrar las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta y enfilar el pasillo hasta llegar al balcón.

Detrás de la cocina, un poco más allá del vestíbulo se encontraba la larga escalera de madera que ascendía a la siguiente planta, se aseguró que no hubiese nadie, tan solo encontró al Togedemaru de Chris jugando con un enchufe alimentándose de la electricidad que este disponía, lo ignoró y corrió por las escaleras.

Selene se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse que el pasillo se encontraba despejado, no estaba segura de poder controlar sus nervios si volvía a ver a cualquiera de sus amigos. Inspiró por la nariz para después andar a toda prisa con la espalda recta por el pasillo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada puesta únicamente en la puerta doble de cristal que daba a la terraza.

Con su mano derecha temblorosa giró el pomo de la puerta, y de un pequeño salto salió de la casa hasta el balcón.

El aire fresco le dio la bienvenida, hacía frío, sus hombros despejados y sus piernas lo notaron en cuanto hizo contacto con el ambiente, más no le importó. El olor a sal y a bosque le reconfortaba, la noche estaba despejada, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, por lo que se podía ver claramente las estrellas y sus respectivas constelaciones.

El balcón formaba un semicírculo con una baranda blanca que le llegaba hasta la cadera, el suelo era de mampostería blanca, casi parecía mármol. Sus pies se movieron solos y la guiaron hacia el final de este, apoyó sus brazos desnudos en la barandilla y dio un largo suspiro.

No se lo podía creer. ¿A caso era su imaginación que le estaba jugando malas pasadas? El estrés de los combates era latente, junto el hecho de aquellas bestias sacadas de otra dimensión comenzaban a poblar Alola y no sabían si eran peligrosas o no; Ultra-Entes, lo había llamado el policía internacional. Estaba de acuerdo con Gladio, necesitaba un respiro, un descanso, tal vez regresar a su viaje por Alola le haría bien.

Pero no podía eludir sus responsabilidades como campeona, con lo que le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba, no podía simplemente desaparecer porque estaba frustrada, sí, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, necesitaba nuevos retos que le estimulasen. Todavía quedaban lugares que ver por el archipiélago. Pero no podía dejar de lado a los aspirantes que combatían contra ella, aunque siempre el resultado fuese el mismo: ella ganaba. A cada contrincante sus queridos compañeros se hacían más fuertes, dominaba sus destrezas y había conseguido nivelar sus debilidades, incluso convirtiéndolos en sus ventajas, como la defensa de Flint, que al principio con un par de dentelladas acababa debilitado, ahora resistía tanto como su metagross.

Dio un largo suspiro, sentía sus mejillas frías y su nariz también. Era hora de regresar a la fiesta, no podía dejar a Lylia sola, era por ella quien habían realizado esta cena, y ahora se daba cuenta que tan solo durante la cena la había acompañado. Tenía que devolverle el favor a su mejor amiga, por haberla ayudado tanto en su viaje, de no ser por ella, ni por Nebulilla, ahora ella no sería quien era en la actualidad.

Estiró sus brazos y miró una vez más al cielo y al horizonte, la playa tenía un color azulado y el mar tan extenso que su vista no lograba abarcarlo parecía un mar de tinta.

—Admirando el paisaje, ¿eh?

Selene dio un respingo y se giró hacia la voz llevando su mano a su cintura dispuesta a tomar una de sus pokéball por si tenía que defenderse, pero no las encontró, entonces recordó que al único pokémon que había traído era Flint y que este estaba fuera de su esfera. Frunció el ceño y escrutó la penumbra que formaba las paredes del balcón. Con el corazón a mil por hora vislumbró una sombra que se acercaba a ella.

La luz del pasillo y de los pequeños faroles instalados en la terraza alumbraron los rasgos de la persona que había hablado.

—Guzmán—susurró Selene alzando las cejas.

¿Qué hacía aquí solo el jefe de la exbanda del Team Skull? Le pareció extraño que no estuviese acompañado de Francine, ni de Gladio, ni incluso del propio Denio o de Kaudan.

En ese momento, Selene se dio cuenta que Guzmán no llevaba su típico atuendo de la banda, de hecho iba bastante elegante, ¿cómo no se había podido fijar antes? Estaba segura que había sido coaccionado o por Francine o por Kaudan para que acudiese un poco más elegante que normalmente. Llevaba una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones rectos oscuros y unos zapatos. Seguía portando sus gafas de sol, la cadena con el logo de su banda, y su reloj de oro. No podía esperar mucho más siendo Guzmán.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo?—preguntó la chica.

El hombre se encogió de hombros no dando una respuesta totalmente clara.

¿Eso que significaba?

—¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos?—preguntó Guzmán con una sonrisa torcida y levantando una ceja.

Selene maldijo mentalmente, diablos, no debería haber preguntado si realmente no quería que le preguntasen lo mismo. Algo incómoda, pues no le iba a contar a Guzmán lo que le acababa de pasar con Tilo y con Gladio, obviamente; se limitó a imitarle y encogerse de hombros desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo.

—Esa no es una respuesta—gruñó Guzmán.

—Tú tampoco has respondido—respondió Selene encogiéndose de hombros restando importancia al asunto y orando que no continuase por aquella tangente.

Después de un incómodo silencio (« ¿por qué había tantos esta noche?»), Selene decidió marcharse del balcón ya que había tomado aire y había estado demasiado tiempo sin atender a Tilo, pero una voz la detuvo.

—¿No tienes frío?—preguntó Guzmán, a Selene le pareció oír una nota de preocupación en su voz.

—Estoy bien—contestó ella intentando que el tema no se le fuese de las manos como le había pasado con sus dos mejores amigos, aunque su voz salió algo trémula. Selene maldijo entre dientes.

Sí, tenía frío, pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de Guzmán. Estaba segura que se mofaría de ella porque había sido tan tonta como para salir al balcón, en pleno invierno, con un vestido sin mangas, sin medias, y sin una chaqueta que guardase el calor. Pero no previó el siguiente movimiento que él hizo.

Sintió una mano, concretamente los nudillos de Guzmán contra su mejilla. Su mano estaba caliente, sobre todo en comparación con su cara, notó como un calor que nacía en su estómago se propagaba hasta su rostro pero que no llegó a calar a su piel.

—Sí que tienes frío—apuntó el exjefe con burla.

Ella frunció el ceño, y con algo de temor miró a Guzmán con el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de replicarle cuando sintió que los nudillos se desplazaban hacia su oreja dejando una senda de calor que se esfumó al cabo de unas milésimas de segundos. Maldijo mentalmente, había orado porque aquel mínimo calor perdurase en su mejilla, era un pequeño consuelo respecto al frío que tenía. Guzmán tomó un mechón de su corto cabello oscuro y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

Selene se mordió los carrillos para evitar que de sus labios se escapase un suspiro, pero un escalofrío que reptó por su espalda le recordó que hacía frío, que tenía ver en qué estado se encontraba Tilo, y quien se encontraba frente a ella era Guzmán.

Ella carraspeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo con urgencia y sin pensárselo dos veces dijo.

—Tengo que volver, hace frío. Y tengo que saber cómo se encuentra Tilo—murmuró andando hacia la puerta abrazándose a sí misma para intentar lograr entrar en calor.


	5. Traspiés

¡Por Arceus! ¡Por Zygarde! ¡Por Lugia y Ho-Oh! Diablos ¿que acababa de Pasar en la terraza?

Sacudió la cabeza Intentando dispersar las Imágenes de Hace un par de Segundos de su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios habia puesto m Lulú en la comida? ¿Acaso habia Sido la bebida? Primero Tilo, despues Gladio. ¡Y ahora Guzmán! ¿Qué coño les pasaba en la Cabeza? Joder, joder, joder. Habia Sido Completamente estúpida. ¿Como podia haberse Quedado Ahí parada Como una idiota? Es factible de, habia Sido amable (INCLUSO tierno) de su parte de Que se preocupase por ella. Pero Hasta Ahí. Eran amigos del SUS.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, no queria Mirar, no queria ver a Nadie en ESE Mismo Instante. Se aguanto las ganas de Mirar Hacia Atrás, cerciorarse de si el exlíder de la banda seguia En el balcón o habia entrado Dentro de la casa.

Le Daba igual. Sentia ONU escozor en los ojos, y dolor en el pecho de la ONU. Joder. ESTO le superaba. Ella ESTABA acostumbrada a los Combates, A TRATAR a Los pokémon, el unico contacto Más Cercano Que habia Tenido con personajes de otras época con Lylia y Con Tilo, Pero Como amigos, Pero Como mejores amigos.

basta ya. Se DIJO una relación Si Misma.

No se habia Entendido Las Palabras de Tilo.

Gladio habia Sido Cortés al Preguntar y col h alagar.

Guzmán amable habia Sido.

Y ya esta.

Tan solo el estrés La ESTABA afectando. Habia Sido su maldita imaginación.

Cerro los ojos Apretando los puños y sacudió la cabeza por Tercera Vez, Tenia Que Dejar de lado TODO ESTO. Centrarse en Lylia, preguntarle Lo Que habia Hecho. Necesitaba Combatir, necesitaba Combatir con Lylia en el patio para calmar SUS nervios. O con Cualquiera, le Daba igual. No ... Mejor con Lylia, Ambas se entendían tácitamente pecado Dar Lugar al USO de Palabras, Con Un combate su mejor amiga Sabria Lo Que le ESTABA Pasando por la maldita cabeza.

De Repente algo contraindicado Chocó, algo grande. Ella dio Un pequeño grito, SUS empanadas trastabillaron una causa del golpe en seco ya causa de los Tacones perdio el equilibrio. Intento cubrirse La Cara Con Los Brazos, Pero Otros La pescaron, uno por la espalda Y OTRO por la cintura.

Selene suspiro Con El Corazón a mil por hora, Temblando de frío y del susto.

Levanto la mirada para Encontrarse Una oscura. Unos Ojos castaños oscuros le miraron con Preocupación.

-¿Estás Bien?

Selene parpadeo ubicarse para lograr v. Se trataba de Kiawe, menos mal Que habia Sido ÉL quien la habia Abrazado y sin el suelo.

-Si-Tartamudeó ella todavía Ligeramente desorientada.

Kiawe aflojó el agarre Levemente y tiro de las comisuras de Sus labios Formando una Sonrisa.

-Me alegro. ¿Por Qué ibas tan apurada? -preguntó Frunciendo el ceño.

Selene Dio un respingo de la ONU.

Oh, oh. ¿Ahora Qué le iba a decir? ¿Mis amigos se han vuelto majara y andan pegándose A Mí Como lapas? ¿Acabo de salir huyendo Cual wimpod de la terraza?

-Estaba Tomando Un momento ... Y el Aire Tenia Que Regresar párrafo sabre el Estado de Tilo ...

Oh, Tilo. Ya veo, creo Que ha bebido algo de alcohol ...

-Dímelo A Mí-resopló Selene Rodando los ojos acordándose de lo sucedido en la cocina.

En ESE Momento Ella Se dio Cuenta en la s posición en La que se encontraba. Sus brazos se habian estirado por inercia en Cuanto el capitán del Área Volcánica de Wela la habia Tomado Entre SUS Brazos Para Que no golpease su dura cabeza contra el suelo, Ahora SUS manos de Estaban colocadas Sobre los Hombros del capitán, exactamente Donde se encontraban SUS tatuajes .

Ella dio un respingo al ONU Notar Que SUS mejillas entraban en la combustión, Miró con las cejas alzadas un Kiawe quien la observaba con extrañeza DEBIDO una Reacción do. Then ella Oyó ONU sonido familiar, y una cabeza oscura de la ONU lagarto Apareció Encima del hombro izquierdo del capitán. Unos simpáticos ojillos de color de violeta la observaron con desviación, Selene entrecerró Sus Ojos Sosteniendo La Mirada divertida de Flint. Parecería Una locura, Pero ESTABA Segura Que su salandit SE ESTABA riendo de ella por la Situación actual en La que se encontraba. Abrazada un Kiawe Como Si estuviese un punto de ...

De nada.

Dio Un paso Hacia Atrás Con El Corazón A punto de salirse del pecho, Sintiendo Como de nuevo su Cuerpo entraba en calor. Se esforzó por Pensar rapidamente, lo era del Primero apartar las manos de los Hombros esculpidos del Entrenador de tipo fuego, lo Segundo era Buscar un tema de conversación Que le permitiese Huir de aquel lugar.

-Flint ... -titubeó Ella Mirando a los ojillos de su lagarto, intentado POR TODOS LOS Medios sin sucumbir a una OBSERVAR los castaños de Kiawe.

-Ha Estado conmigo Durante TODO el rato, es muy juguetón-sonrió Kiawe provocando Que un Selene se le cortase la Respiración.

-Y muy travieso-Añadío ella echandole Una mirada asesina al salandit, quien rio maliciosamente.

-Será Mejor Que vaya a ver un Tilo-Dijo Selene retrocediendo ONU par de Pasos.

-La Ultima Vez Que Lo vi, lo Mayla ESTABA Llevando Hacia el SOFA párr Que se sentase-contesto kiawe Echando UNA RAPIDA Mirada HACIA Las Escaleras.

Selene asintió y Se despidio todavía Sintiendo el Calor De Los Brazos Del Capitan y Con las rodillas temblorosas.


	6. Candidez

Bajó el último peldaño de la escalera y se asomó para asegurarse que no se encontraba nadie que le hiciese saltar de los nervios, entró al salón disimulando su retirada estratégica, cuando vio que Tilo estaba sentado en una de las sillas donde había cenado, con un cubo entre sus manos y rostro de enfermo. Quiso acercarse a él, pero vio que Lulú, Hela y Gladio estaban con él, así que pensó que seguramente ellos se ocuparían de él mejor que ella misma.

Deslizó su mirada por el salón y encontró el sofá de color crema vacío excepto por Kaudan, por lo que disimuladamente corrió, o por lo menos caminó deprisa para sentarse en el cómodo mueble. Dio un largo suspiro cuando se apoyó en la tela suave y esponjosa del asiento, estiró sus piernas juntas para librarse del dolor que le estaban produciendo los tacones y apoyó la cabeza contra el final del respaldo.

Ella percibió la risa jocosa y grave del kahuna de la isla de Melemele.

—Nadie te dijo que ser campeona iba a ser más complicado que hacer el recorrido insular.

—Y que lo digas—resopló Selene incorporándose para mirar a Kaudan.

El kahuna alzó sus pobladas cejas canosas y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que Selene auguró que no se trataba de algo bueno.

—Te veo algo inquieta—observó el hombre de amarillo.

Selene se congeló en aquel momento. ¿Era tan fácil de leer? ¿O es que ese anciano kahuna era muy astuto? De todas formas, estaba segura que notaría la mentira en sus palabras, pero tampoco estaba segura de poder contárselo, es decir, tal vez era todo su imaginación y realmente no estaba sucediendo nada. O sí estaba sucediendo algo. No lo sabía. Pero tampoco sabía si aquel anciano podría ayudarla, no quería herir los sentimientos de sus amigos.

Selene dejó caer sus hombros y dio un largo suspiro intentando armarse de valor, se acercó un poco a Kaudan para hablar en un tono bajo, no le hacía gracia que ninguno de sus amigos se enterase de lo que había sucedido en aquella velada, o simplemente que se mofase de ella por inventarse aquellos líos que en realidad no eran verdad.

—…No sé cómo decirlo…—titubeó Selene intentado no mirar a la cara del kahuna.

—Siempre has sido una niña de pocas palabras, pero de un gran corazón. No te preocupes por este viejo, ya ha oído muchas cosas siendo el kahuna—le sonrió Kaudan.

Selene asintió.

—No sé si es mi imaginación, pero… varios de mis amigos parece que les intereso, pero no en el ámbito de los pokémon… Sino… del…—susurró cada vez más bajo Selene notando que a cada palabra el tono de rojo de su rostro iba subiendo hasta que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Oyó como Kaudan se reía por lo bajo.

¡Esto era serio! ¡No sabía qué hacer! Podía enfrentarse a los ultraentes, a pokémon dominantes, a todos los capitanes y kahunas, y al alto mando, pero no a esto. En este ámbito estaba totalmente perdida. Podía ser más rara que un golbat con la boca cerrada, pero no sabía cómo encauzar esta situación.

—¿Sientes algo hacia alguno de ellos?—preguntó con una media sonrisa el kahuna.

Selene maldijo por lo bajo, parecía que disfrutaba de esta situación, pero debía admitir que a ojos ajenos que el hecho que la campeona de Alola se frustrase y perdiese los nervios por algo así era gracioso. Pero no para ella.

—No... No lo sé. Es decir, son mis amigos, claro que los aprecio. Nunca he pensado de ellos de otra forma. Y no sé si deseo hacerlo—susurró haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

El kahuna de tipo lucha se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba algún tipo de solución, Selene le miró esperanzada.

—También podría ser invención mía, es decir, no me han dado muestras claras pero…

—La única persona que puede esclarecer este asunto eres tú, Selene, no cualquier otro. Tan solo tienes que sentir, no pienses. Y hallarás la respuesta—interrumpió Kaudan con una sonrisa.

Selene asintió, apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo intentando dejar de pensar y tan solo sentir.


	7. BONUS

Selene sintió como un peso hacía hundir levemente el sitio de su derecha, frunció el ceño, giró su cabeza en dirección y abrió los ojos. Y se encontró unos de color rojo oscuro, unos que eran como el cinabrio. Reconoció a aquella mirada, dio un bote, y reculó hacia atrás agarrando el respaldo con su mano derecha y con la otra el final del asiento. Sintió como su corazón había dado un salto a punto de salirse del pecho, menudo susto.

—¿Qué cara es esa, mujer?—preguntó Denio con su típica voz monótona.

—Susto—tan solo atinó a decir la campeona todavía sintiendo el pulso acelerado en su cuello.

Denio no añadió nada más tan solo se quedó observando a la campeona con una mirada indescriptible, Selene fue a abrir la boca para hablar, pero el kahuna de la isla de Ula-Ula le interrumpió señalando a algo detrás de ella y diciendo.

—Tienes visita.

Selene se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a dos personas, una de ellas era alto de cabello castaño con una mirada divertida en sus ojos marrones vestido de negro y verde; el otro era más alto todavía, sus ojos marrones oscuros la miraban con interés.

—Hola—saludó Selene sin saber qué decir a aquella visita tan inesperada.

¿Quién demonios iba a pensar que Azul y Rojo, los campeones de Kanto iban a acudir a la fiesta dedicada a Lylia?

—Hemos venido porque oímos que dabais una fiesta para una amiga—explicó con una sonrisa Azul.

Selene se levantó del sofá alisando la falda de su vestido para parecer más presentable, esbozó una sonrisa afable y se alejó del asiento para hablar con un poco más de tranquilidad con los dos entrenadores legendarios. Tan solo los había visto cuando acudió por primera vez al Árbol Batalla, y combatió contra Azul, porque Rojo le daba bastante miedo. Era el campeón tanto de Kanto como de Jotho, es decir, era muchísimo fuerte que ella, y estaba segura que la destrozaría en un combate. Y su autoestima, recién nombrada campeona de Alola, no estaba como para que la echaran por tierra.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando?—preguntó Azul alzando la mirada para intentar posarla en el sofá.

—Oh, era Denio, el Kahuna de Ula-Ula, es algo así como un líder de gimnasio, pero de toda la isla. Es fuerte—aseveró Selene al recordar la casi paliza que le había dado el hombre cuando regresó de la base secreta de Guzmán y de Francine.

Lo cual llamó la atención de Rojo, quien levantó su mirada seria hacia el sofá y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo, haciendo que Azul esbozase una sonrisa de medio lado y con un brillo malicioso en su mirada.

—Mientras Rojo pelea contra ese kahuna, ¿por qué no bailamos tú y yo?—preguntó tomando un brazo de Selene y atrayéndola hacia él y rodeando con su otro brazo la cintura de la campeona.

Selene se halló en los brazos de Azul sin saber qué decir, o que hacer, tan solo podía sentir como su corazón le acababa de dar un espasmo, y ahora se había recuperado pero le estaba dando una taquicardia.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Rojo se dio media vuelta y entrecerró sus ojos marrones oscuros lanzándole una mirada asesina a su compañero, con un paso acortó la mitad de la distancia, alargó sus brazos, tomó por los hombros a Selene y tiró de ella para sacarla de los brazos de Azul. Después volvió a tirar de ella, bajo la estupefacción de la chica quien no sabía dónde meterse en aquel momento, y sobre todo al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra el pecho del campeón de Kanto.

—Vale, vale. Entiendo que ella te caiga bien—sonrió Azul levantando sus manos alineándolas a cada lado del rostro en modo de rendición y disculpa.

Rojo asintió y echó un vistazo a Selene quien lo observaba ruborizada y sin saber qué hacer.

«Lylia, sálvame» pidió la chica.


	8. Epílogo

No sabía que horas serían, bueno, sabía que al menos no había amanecido, cuando salieron de la casa de Lulú para irse cada uno a su casa. Ella se despidió de su mejor amiga con un brazo y le pidió que se volviesen a ver antes de que ella se marchase de nuevo a la región de Rojo. Después se alejó unos metros del gentío y llamó al charizard que la había traído, ya que Lylia se marcharía con Gladio al hotel donde estaba alojada. Agitando su brazo se marchó volando por el cielo nocturno, tan rápido como pudo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y la empujó con su hombro, ya que en la otra mano se encontraban sus tacones rojos, con un suspiro entró en la casa. La luz artificial de la televisión le dio la bienvenida, por lo que se quedó unos segundos estática en su sitio debido a la sorpresa.

Su madre se levantó del sofá vestida con su ropa de cama, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te estaba esperando, ¿qué tal te lo has pasado, cariño?

—Bien—contestó algo anonada Selene dando unos pasos hacia su madre todavía con la mente aturdida debido a los imprevistos de la velada—Mamá—llamó la joven campeona en un susurro.

—Dime.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Kanto y te burlabas de mí porque no tenía novio?

Su madre asintió algo sorprendida y confundida.

—Y tú me decías que todos los chicos buenos habían volado, que se habían marchado en su viaje pokémon.

—Pues no tienes que preocuparte más. Aquí, en Alola hay de sobra—contestó con nerviosismo y algo de irritación dejando caer los tacones.

—¿Quieres que hablemos en tu habitación?—preguntó entre preocupada y feliz su madre.

Selene asintió repetidamente.

¡Por fin alguien que la entendía!


End file.
